


Dumbass Detective

by RandomFujoshi571



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, They do be gay, date, help me tag, idk - Freeform, man, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi571/pseuds/RandomFujoshi571
Summary: Akechi asks Kurusu on a date and they have a very fun and gay date.Also on Wattpad but its scary over there so now im here!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 13





	Dumbass Detective

DING DONG

Tch. Honestly, of all times for him to sleep through his alarm why'd it have be today? A school day would be been fine, or even and exam day! Just not today. Akira rushed to put on his glasses and his bomber jacket. He grabbed his bag and quickly ran downstairs, giving a nod to Sojiro and Futaba. He hastily put on his light pink shoes and sprung up to open the door.

"Ah, I was beginning to think I was being stood up," Akechi said, waiting there. He was wearing a grey turtleneck with a long beige coat. He had a satchel slung over his shoulders and had plaid pants on. Part of his long hair was tied back, adding more emphasis to the amazing features on the brunettes face. 

Akira almost forgot they were in a conversation.

"Oh god of course not! Its nothing like that, I just woke up a little late." Akira said, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah, I guess that would explain...that," Akechi gestured to Akira's messy bedhead. 

"Oh shit. I totally forgot about the hair...Im so sorry." Akira apologized genuinely before trying to pat his head down without a mirror. 

"Here, allow me to help you with that." Akechi sat Akira down towards the side of the cafe, where Akira sat in front of Akechi and the brunette could style his hair.

"Its really not bad, just needs a little bit of touching up...." Akechi stuck his tongue out as he worked some more curls into their correct position, he admired Akira's naturally glossy and curly hair. He really was beautiful. "Done."

"Im gonna trust that it looks great! And thank you." Akira said before standing up and taking Akechi's hand in his before walking again. The action made both boys blush but they enjoyed it.

"So uhhh... You didn't really tell me what we were doing today..." Akira said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Akechi Smiled and out his index finger to his lips.

"Its a surprise."

"Okay then..." An awkward silence fell as they walked through alleyways and onto the more public areas of the city. The Raven admired Akechi's beautiful hair as he smiled and walked forward. He looked down and smiled as he gripped Akechi's hand a little tighter with a smile on his face.

"Hm? Is something the matter Akira?" The brunette asked, making eye contact with Akira.

"Na, Im just really happy that I can hang out with you like this today..." Akira Broke eye contact before continuing, " My last partner was a girl in fourth grade, so I guess you could say this is my first real date." He said while playing with a small lock of hair between his thumb and index finger.

Akechi again realized how lucky he was. With Akira's cheeks a light pink and his grey eyes shining. Not to mention that adorable little smile that made his lips curl upwards, which only Akechi would notice.

"Well you know, focusing on my career and all, I don't get the time for a lot of dates. Its usually just fan meets, but there's no romantic intention. So...", Akechi Looked at Akira with a small blush on his cheeks and a tiny, genuine smile, "I guess we're both each others first dates, Huh?"

As they kept walking both burned in editable happiness and embarrassment. "Ahhhh! Im just so excited! I can't wait for-"

GROWLLLL

A giant blush made its way from Akira's ears to neck as he looked at what made the noise. Of course he forgot to eat breakfast this morning, all because of his stupid alarm. 

"You know, you're really cute." Akechi said blatantly.

"Haha, not anymore..." Akira said, playing it off.

"How about we go grab some breakfast. After all not everyone can be as perfect as me." Akechi said, running his hand over hid chin for dramatic affect.

"Oh sure mr. Im to lazy to get my hair trimmed." Akira retorted laughing.

"OKAY NOW THATS WAYYY TOO FAR. YOU KNOW ITS A LOOK!" Akechi said, offended. After a little bit of staring, both burst out into hilarious fits of laughter that lasted a second too short. They held hands and joked around as they headed for the closest waffle place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ummmmmmmmmmm" Akechi muttered as he looked at the extensive menu, considering what to order. The place really was adorable, a nice pastel yellow and pink on the wall with light blue stripes towards the bottom. It was in a populated place it the city, so it had large windows with light birch wooden tables. The couple grabbed a seat near a window, admiring the view.

"Deciding what to order?" Akira asked with a slight tease in his voice, hand resting below his chin, "Aren't you like a pancake connoisseur?" 

"Ugh! Akira, how did you decide so quickly?! There's wayyyyyy too many options in this awful heaven." Akechi's masterful detectives brain clearly couldn't handle this.

"Well, it's really simple. You. Just. Choose. One." Akira said, with a sarcastic smile and jazz hands.

"You are absolutely no help! It's really hard, being this cultured y'know. I mean, how am I supposed to decide between the Cosmic Fruity Punch or the Cute Rainbow Sparkle Bunny Surprise?! IT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE!" He fake sobbed into his hands, brown hair drooping down.

"Gosh, at this point, your license of Pancake Expert might get recalled! Akechi, you have to take this seriously!" Akira said with the most real and yet BS voice he could muster. Akechi glared at him through the spaces between his fingers.

"Ahh! What to do...what to do..." Akechi grumbled to himself some more, before genuinely looking sad. Was he actually upset?

"Look, ummm...I suppose the...", Akira read the words with a look of disgust, "Cosmic Fruity Punch looks pretty.....decent." God, give me strength.

"No.Way." Akechi said with a widening toothy grin, his tone suspicious. "C-Could we share, perhaps?" Akira sighed, happy and disappointed that Akechi took the bait.

"Of course, If I don't like it." Which obviously Akira wouldn't, Jesus who needed that much sugar?! How the hell did Akechi not have diabetes? 

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Akechi leaned over the table to give his embarrassed boyfriend a hug, oblivious to bystanders. 

"Yea, yea..." Akira mumbled as he played with a hair that was out of place, a pink dusting his cheeks.

Eventually, a waiter came by to take their orders, Akira stubbornly giving his order. But, that wide smile of Akechi made the almost certain type two diabetes worth it. 

When the waffles came he could feel Akechi vibrating in his seat. The waiter set their plates down along with a tall glass of water. And- oh god. Akira wasn't ready for what met his eyes.

The Cosmic Fruity punch was 3 waffles stacked on top of each other, with golden syrup drizzling. Within each of the holes of the waffle, there was a strawberry topped with whipped cream and a small star shaped cookie. To make matters worse there were rainbow sprinkles on it. Everywhere. He looked at Akechi's 'Cute Rainbow Sparkle Bunny Surprise'.

His was also a stack of waffles with syrup, though this time the waffles were in the shape of bunnies with bows. There were peaches surrounding the dish and a ring of edible rainbow sparkles around the golden, crispy waffles. He, without hesitation stuck his fork right in the bunnie's eye and happily dug in. 

"So how do you like it, Akechi?" Akira asked, resting his face on his hand.

"It's really really good! You should try some!" He responded. And hesitantly Akira did, picking up the tiniest part of the waffle from the top, hardly sticking it in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain of how much sugar there was. I mean, really. Like actually, how did Akechi not have diabetes? He puffed out his cheeks to give his tongue a break before swallowing. 

*cough" A yeah... Umm you can have this, it's not really my style." 

"Ah, too bad I suppose. Well then Ill just take this and...hm?" Akechi looked from his plate. A giant smirk grew on his face and he started to lean over the table.

"W-What is it? Whats wrong?" The younger asked, subconsciously leaning back and closing his eyes as Akechi got closer. Shit, did I do something wrong? is he mad or- Akira felt Akechi's finger on the tip of his nose before he opened his eyes again. His finger had a little bit of whipped cream that must've gotten on Akira's nose before he took a bite. 

Akechi brought it to his mouth and licked it clean off. Which to the brunette's enjoyment has Akira blushing like crazy and putting his head down while silently cursing him. 

"I hate you, ya know that?" Akira said, still burning like crazy.

"Aww, I love you to babe!" Akechi retorted, chuckling.

"Ugh." Akira looked away, and blushed even harder, replaying the scene in his head, and how Akechi licked it and... Akira mentally slapped himself, god how could one person be so perverted. He sat embarrassed for a while longer before Akechi broke his awkward train of thought.

"Oh, Akira you should take this." 

"Hm, what is it?" Akechi patted his head with some kind of bar. Akira took it from his hand and looked at it. A granola bar with 18 grams of protein. How nice.

"I figured I might need to bring it, seeing as how you don't like sugar..." 

"Wait. You knew and still brought us to a waffle place that specializes in sugar comas?!" Akira accused, offended.

"Hey! That bar has 18 grams of protein. Don't be ungrateful. Or..." Akechi smirked again and leaned over the table to whisper something in Akira's ears, "or I could always help you clean up your face~" Akira lightly shoved Akechi away and sat back with his arms crossed, pouting.

"I really don't know why you're a celebrity. You're an ass." Akira said, chewing on the protein bar with a small smile.

"Aw, well that's obvious isn't it?! Its because I'm," Akechi stood up on his chair, attracting the other customers before posing, framing his face with his hands, "So handsome no one could resist!" 

They each starred blankly at each other before Akechi burst out laughing, Akira losing his patience. The customers continued to look at them as Akira dragged Mr. Dumbass out of the waffle place, making sure to tip the waiter extra from Akechi's wallet. Though there was still a small, tiny, hardly noticeable smile on Akira's face.

"So Mr. Detective where are we heading now?" Akira Asked.

"Wow, you publicly humiliate me and now you expect to continue. Honestly, I'm shocked at your stupidity." Akechi crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"You publicly humiliated yourself, detective dumbass." Akira responded pushing his glasses up.

"Oi, watch it." 

"Sure bud." Akira chuckled before taking Akechi's hand in his. The brunette openly blushed and coughed before he spoke again.

"T-The next stop is..is an Aquarium." He spoke blatantly, embarrassed by Akira's sudden affection.

"Well, lead the way then!" Akira said with a bright smile.

Akechi looked at his adorable boyfriend, their fingers laced together. His were wrinkled when he smiled, and his nose and cheeks has a slight blush to them. His hair was curly with right reflecting off of it and the way his bangs framed his face was perfect. He really was the most fucking adorable thing on the planet, fuck puppies. 

"Akechi, why do you keep looking at me?" Akira asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, no reason." Akechi said with a bright smile as he nuzzled his nose in Akira's neck.

"Oi."

"Oh whatever, cry about my love for you, Darling~" Akechi Said leaning closer to Akira as they continued to walk by various shops and restaurants, all with their each little charm. They didn't care what other people saw, they'd only get jealous anyway

They continued to walk, making playful banter and poking fun at each other. Akira laughing his ass off and Akechi fake pouting every other second.

XXXXXXXXX

"Two tickets please." Akechi asked at the front entrance.

"Right away, sir." The lady at the desk said. Once they received their tickets, they gave them to the man by the doors and walked in. 

"woah..." Akira said in awe, frantically looking around. There were two giant pillars of glass, with tropical fish and coral. He ran up to look at them, admiring all of the different types. Around the pillars were signs that pointed toward all of the exhibits. The walls were blue, with detailed waves and fishes painted on them. 

"Where do you want to go first, Akira?" Akechi asked, trying not to laugh at how excited Akira was over sushi.

"Ahhhhh! I don't know! There are so Many exhibits, and fishies too!"

"Well, we should be able to get through all of them. We do have tickets for the entire day." 

"Yes!" Akira launched his fist into the air like a sign of victory, estatic to see the variety of fish. Akechi chuckled as they head towards the first exhibit, sharks and tropical species.

"AKECHI! AKECHI! LOOK! LOOK! ITS A SHARK!" Akira excitedly pointed out.

"Hmm? I guess so, huh?" He said, putting his hand to his chin in question as he looked closer. In truth, Akechi couldn't care about fish or whatever, but Akira was wayyyyyy too excited and the brunette would feel bad, shooting down his enthusiasm like that. So he simply played along, prompting Akira to 'educate' him on a hammerhead shark.

"Yea,Yea! It says here that sharks can't stop moving, or else they'll die!" Akira made a scary whoosh with his hands and laughed as he dragged Akechi to the next shark tank.

"WOAHHHHHH" Akira said, gasping as he saw the giant shark in front of him, a great white. It was a sight to behold, a giant beast surely no less than 6 feet in length. Its teeth were quite gnarly as well, it gave Akechi chills. But Akira still decided to read him the infographic in front of the tank, as if Akechi was illiterate.

As the younger was reading, he had that smile again. Where he looks so genuinely happy that maybe it could rub off on Akechi. 

Eventually, after 4 hours of learning how a lion fish is an invasive species or whatever, they finally came to the end of all the exhibits. And of course Akira gave Akechi an in depth description of. Every. Single. One. But oh well, at least Akira forgot about the whole waffle thing.

"AH! That was so much fun!" The raven said, stretching his arms and back muscles.

"A-Agreed..." Akechi murmured, tired from keeping up the act of enjoyment.

"Hm? OH! Akechi, Akechi Look at what that sign says!" The younger excitedly pointed out. The brunette looked and to his dismay there had been one exhibit they missed.

Stingrays?

"Im really sorry that we've been here so long, but could we go check out this last one, please?" Akira slightly pouted, though he did feel bad for keeping Akechi when it was clear aquariums weren't his favorite. 

He planned on rejecting Akira, his legs getting tired, but then Akechi looked down at his lovely boyfriend. He had his eyes slightly closed and looking down, while his hands made a type of praying position. Not to mention the way his curly black hair had pieces popping up after going around all day. Or his beautiful skin that always seemed to have a blush when Akechi was around. How could he be an asshole, now of all times? 

"What the hell Akira..." He mumbled, covering most of his mouth with his gloved hand, "At least give me some warning before you look so cute."

"So...It's a yes?!"

"Of course."

"YES!!!" Akira jumped and hugged his boyfriend. Akechi blushed from his ears to neck, not used to receiving physical intimacy, only giving it. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go see some stingrays!"

The younger enthusiastically lead Akechi to the entrance of the exhibit, but both gasped in shock when they actually entered. There was a wide but shallow pool in the center, around it were booths handing out some kind of dead fish. Too many guests too count were crowded around the booth and pool.

Curious, the boys walked up to see what the commotion was, and they weren't disappointed. Stingrays, of all sizes swiped in a loop where the guests could pet and feed them the dead fish. Even Akechi, as apathetic as he was, wanted to try it out.

As if on cue, Akira looked up at him with a fire burning in his eyes. Akechi sighed and nodded. Akira ran over to the booth pushing children and grandmas out of his way, he didn't care he needed to pet some stingray.

"I'm back~" Akira sang out happily, handing a tray of three dead fish to Akechi. Oh wow, that would seem really bad out of context.

"Oh...yay..." Akechi cringed, seeing three smelly, dead fish. And they actually expected him to pick it up and feed some slightly cute blob monsters? Fine.

Akira excitedly walked up towards the pool, Akechi tailing behind him. They found a spot where not many guests were. Akira hesitantly put his hand in the pool, some fish on it.

"AH!" Akira squealed, attracting many of the guests attention. Akechi bent over from trying to keep his obnoxious laughter in, failing miserably or course. A stingray had taken the fish from Akira's hand, its adorable little shy face beneath. "Awww, what a cute little guy. Akechi, look." 

Akechi looked, though by the time he did, it was already swimming away. He frowned slightly disappointed and curious. He decided to try his hand, literally. He picked up the dead, brown fish by the very tip of its tail and gently put his hand in the water. Before he knew it a larger stingray had come up to feast. As it took off with Akechi's food, the brunette felt his bare hand graze the back of the stingray. Weird.

"Fun, right?" Akira asked.

"yes, it seems so." Akechi responded, enjoying the fish rather than Akira for the first time since they arrived. Akechi tried again, another smaller stingray taking the fish this time. Akechi petted its back again, letting it know what a good little boi it was. He picked up another fish from his tray as he noticed Akira waiting. "What are you waiting for?"

"Just the cute little guy from before, I've already named him."

"Oh god Akira, please don't get attached you know we can't bring him home."

"I-I know that of course! It's just Detective Prince is so cute."

"What."

"Uh huh. The stingray's name is detective prince, yours is detective dumbass, remember?" Akira said nonchalantly.

"...wow..." Akechi was stunned. Was he about to be outsmarted by a fucking fish?! Did his boyfriend actually think a fish could outsmart him? Na, he was probably just joking around. Yeah, he must've been. No way he would favor a stingray over his lovely and perfect boyfriend. Right? 

"But obviously, I'm cuter right?" 

"..."

"Akira. Im. Cuter. Right?"

"Awww look its detective Prince!!!!" Akira used his second fish to reach his hand in the water to specifically give it to his favorite stingray. He gushed with happiness when Detective Prince took it and nuzzled into his hand. "OMG Akechi look!" Akechi looked, and was shocked to find 'DeTeCtIvE pRiNcE' flirting with his boyfriend. He swore he saw the stingray give Akechi a glare and smirk. "Awww, if only he could be my boyfriend instead, what a dream." Akira mumbled as if it was nothing.

Akechi, somehow wanted to have a street fight with this dumbass stingray who keeps trying to steal his man. Who the fuck does he think he is. The brunette sent him a glare. The stingray kept cuddling into his boyfriends hand. 

"Oh. I need to use the restroom, I might be a while so have this," He handed Akechi his last fish, "Just meet me at the exit, oh! And make sure to give that fish to my favorite boyfriend!" Before leaving, Akira gave one last pat to Detective Prince as he left for the restroom.

"So. it's just you and me now, homewrecker." Akechi made the other guests back away, using a terrifying tone. As the stingray swam away, Akechi waited for his chance to strike. To show this little shit how the world works. He waited and waited until that familiar dumbass made its way back to Akechi. Smirking, he dangled two fish right in front of the stingrays face. The fuck made an attempt to steal them, but right as he was about to chomp down, Akechi tossed them to some stingrays behind him.

"That'll show you, Mr. DeTeCtIvE PrInCe." Akechi mocked as the stingray swam away, defeated. The brunette smiled and reveled in his victory against a fucking fish. Nonetheless, he went to meet Akira by the front with a smirk.

"Hey! You took a little while longer than I expected, everything ok?" Akira waved, sitting on a bench right outside the aquarium.

"Ah. Everything is going swimmingly." Akechi smirked, reliving his victory.

"Whats with that weird look? You didn't do anything weird again, did you?" Akira asked, standing up to hold hand with Akechi.

"No, nothing weird at all," The brunette held hands with his boyfriend. 

"So, what now?" Akira asked in an excited tone as they walked down a sidewalk.

Akechi thought of the other items he had planned, but the aquarium nearly took all their time up before Akechi would have to go home and work. And also learn how to cook stingray. And also learn how to kidnap a stingray. "Lets see...Its not as extravagant as what I originally planned. Sorry about that."

"No way. Having the amazing Detective dumbass around is as extravagant as it gets. Plus, as long as your around I don't care if its a gas station or a five star restaurant, i'll love it!" Akira looked up at his boyfriend, swinging their intertwined hands higher with a giant smile on his face. Akechi could've sworn his heart had actually melted. He blushed from ears to neck and used his free hand over mouth to hide it.

"T-That makes me very happy to hear..." He mumbled through the word, embarrassed. Again.

"Aww, I'm glad. Who knows, maybe you could be the third wheel and we could head back and Kidnap Detective Prince!" Akira said with an ignorant smile.

"I'm trying so hard not to end this date early. And you don't seem to be helping." Akechi said in an exasperated voice, trying so hard not to spill his plan to make stingray soup. Akira chuckled at his tone as he began ranting about a teacher from school.

XXXXXXX

Akechi eventually led Akira to a secluded bench on a hill. You could see the lights of the city, all the tall buildings beautifully designed. If you squinted, the lights would mesh together and form a bright orchestra. 

"It's so pretty!" Akira looked out at the sight before him, going to stand on the bench to get a better view.

"I'm glad you like it. I come here when I'm working on a case and I don't want to the media to bother me." He said as he took a seat next to a standing Akira.

"Honestly, its more than extravagant if you ask me! I'd love to bring Detective Prince here sometime!" Akechi clenched his fist at the thought that the little bastard was still alive. 

"Oi. Akira." His tone had changed and It sent shivers down the younger's spine. He hesitantly looked down from the city lights to his boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah, Akechi?" He said like walking on eggshells. Akechi gave him a dark smirk before tripping Akira who was still standing on the bench. He yelped, before Akechi caught him in his lap. The raven blushed looking away awkwardly.

"Akira." The brunette said in a demanding tone.

"Y-Yes, darling?" 

"You do like me more, right?" Akechi said as he leaned in closer to Akira, his long hair brushing AKiras face and making him shiver. Akira opened his eyes and Akechi was looking at him intently. He blushed at how close their faces were as Akechi leaned even closer to the younger. "Right?"

"O-Of course! How could I like a stingray when I'm human. It'd never work out between us. We'd be like Romeo Juliet and-"

"Akira." He whispered it only too late before Akira realized he may have fucked up. Just a little bit. Before the Raven knew it, Akechi had flipped him around so his wrists were pinned to either side of his head and Akechi was on top of him. The older looked at Akira with eyes that wee unreadable.

"H-Heh...Akechi? Y-You okay there bud?" Akira laughed nervously and Akechi started to lean in closer and closer. He had a small smirk on his lips as he kissed Akira. It was a small, romantic kiss, but Akira's first.

Akechi looked satisfied with himself as he pulled away and let Akira sit up. "I'm guessing that was your first kiss, correct?"

"Y-Yes..."Akira answered still incredibly flustered.

"Well, make sure to tell Mr. Detective Price that I stole it from you.' Akechi said with a smirk. 

Akira connected the dots.

Almost immediately, Akira burst out laughing uncontrollably. All the tension from before completely disappeared with it. Akechi was confused.

"SO-SO YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU GOT JEALOUS OF A FUCKING STINGRAY?! A LIFEFORM WHICH CAN'T EVEN WALK NOR BREATHE AIR?!" He leaned over, holding his stomach laughing as a light pink dusted Akechi's cheeks.

"I'll have you know the way he was cuddling you at the aquarium was not what a 'friend' would do." He said, crossing his arms.

"A-Akechi, it's a stringray for godsake."

"And?"

"H-How could you get Jealous? It's. A. Stingray." Akira said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"BECAUSE THE LITTLE SHIT WAS TOTALLY FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND."

"This is too funny!" Akira continued laughing, and he eventually calmed down with an embarrassed Akechi next to him. "Well, that's going to make this gift all the funnier then" He said as he reached into his bag.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Akechi asked, embarrassment from before forgotten over his curiosity.

"Heh, Its this!" Akira smiled way too bright for Akechi's eyes as he looked as what Akira was handing him. A little stuffed stingray on a keychain. "I thought you were having fun with the stingrays, so I wanted to get you this." Akira said nervously.

"Well...This is a dilemma."

"Why?"

"Well, now thanks to 'PrInCe DeTeCtIvE'" Akechi said in a mocking tone with air quotes, making Akira chuckle, "I despise stingrays. But its my first gift from you..." The statement made Akira blush heavily, and put his head down. 

"Oh, well. Guess I'll have to put it right here then..." Akechi said as he attached it to his bag. He supposed it could double as a stress relief whenever he needed some genuine hatred to curse something out.

"Soooooo...." Akira began, leaning to touch shoulders with the brunette, "Its not a completely-god-awful-horrible gift?" He asked, looking up at Akechi hopefully.

"Nope! Its almost perfect because it's from you! Of course, if it was from me, it'd be truly perfect." Akechi bragged, shaking his head and shrugging. He quickly regretted it when he looked at Akira's disgusted face.

"Thats it. You completely ruined the mood." He said as he got up to walk away from the brunette, distain still ever present.

"Wait! Darling, please don't leave! At least let me walk you home!" Akechi said hopefully.

"No thanks. Im a big boy now, I can walk home. Alone. Without you." Akira said, adding emphasis to the last part and a look backwards towards Akechi for his response.

So that's how he wanted to plait it? Fine. Akechi smirked before he responded.

"Oh! Darling, I didn't know 'big boys'" He said putting air quotes around it, "Trip and fall into someones lap, then let said person kiss them, while they can't do anything but look cute and blush~!" The older got a good look at the younger's blush spread from ear to neck under the streetlight. He was clearly angry and shocked by the compliment/insult.

"OH YEA?! WELL I DIDN'T KNOW 'Perfect People'" Akira yelled, putting the same air quotes Akechi had, "WERE OUTCLASSED BY FUCKING STINGRAY!"

"THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS."

"AND?"

"I highly doubt you could win against me."

"Sure, Detective Dumbass! I Prefer Detective Prince anyways" Akira said, to which Akechi snapped, only a little bit as he sat up hulk-style and started chasing the other. 

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Akira screamed as he ran home from his boyfriend.

AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ:

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for such a long fic. I had wayyy too much fun writing the stingray scene, and honestly I just love fluff with this ship. I want to thank all the people who take time to vote and comment, it makes me feel like people are really reading this and that's such a nice feeling. But, I'm writing this because if y'all have any requests for au's or one shots, put them in the comments and I may use them. I'll make sure to credit you. 

Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said this work is also on Wattpad with my other one shots of this ship, but this is the only one i'm proud enough to post on here! Comment and kudos if you liked it because ngl I want that clout.


End file.
